The Reluctant Chatelaine
by Jerusha ferch Rhys
Summary: Jäna de Tehryn must learn to cope with life at home withouth her two brothers. They remain in Rhemuth, training as royal pages, while she begins to learn the duties of a proper young lady. How will she manage with two-thirds of life as she knew it so far away?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 – The Flour of Youth

_Tehryn Keep_

_Barony of Tehryn_

_Early spring, 1132_

Jäna de Tehryn sighed as she waited in the screens passage near the main doors to Tehryn Keep's great hall. Lady Livia was still adjusting her cloak, ensuring it draped appropriately over her shoulders to fall precisely above her shoes as it should. Jäna had little patience with all the fuss; they were only going to meet the steward at the storage room to check the grain supplies and the amount of flour on hand. Jäna would then advise Lady Amah on whether or not to grind more grain.

Jäna pushed back stray strands of dark auburn hair that had escaped from her braids. It was a fine spring day, the warmest since the winter thaw had begun. She was anxious to be outside in the bustle of people in the courtyard. There would be the servants, of course, and likely some tradesman from the town below the keep. There might be some of her father's knights in the practice yard, exercising and honing their skills. She glanced back at Lady Livia, realizing that possibility explained the preening.

At seven years of age, Jäna wasn't interested in preening yet. A comfortable riding gown and sturdy boots would have been fine enough to accompany her father that morning when he rode out to visit several of the holdings and check the conditions of the roads after the spring run-off. Unfortunately, Amah had firmly reminded her that she had other duties to attend to, so instead Jäna wore a serviceable beige gown and a cloak slightly shorter than it should be. Finery was not needed to check the manor's supplies.

"Are you ready, Lady Jäna?" Lady Livia asked as she approached Jäna with a sweep of her cloak. Jäna looked up at her and nodded, resisting the temptation to continue her gaze heavenward and roll her emerald green eyes. It would have been a wasted effort on Lady Livia Gaston.

She did not see much of Lady Livia these days. When Jäna and her brothers had travelled to Rhemuth with their father for Twelfth Night Court, Lady Livia had accompanied her as her companion, since Amah had not been feeling well enough to go herself. Neglecting her duties to dally with a young knight in one of the castle's corridors, she was partly responsible for the near abduction of her charge. Lady Livia had been very quiet on the return to Tehryn, and the young knight she had dallied with had been placed in charge of the pack horses rather than riding forward with his lord. Jäna had not been told exactly what had transpired when Lady Livia had reported to Amah shortly after they arrived, but Lady Amah Furstán d'Arjenol had not taken the situation lightly.

Lady Livia was no longer companion to the baron's young daughter, though she had not been totally dismissed from service. She assisted Amah as required with sewing or other small household matters, only occasionally trusted to accompany Jäna on some household errands. Jäna had not seen Sir Cecil, the young knight, again. When she asked her father about him, the baron had curtly replied that he had been sent home to his father's manor at least until the summer season. When her father used that tone of voice, Jäna knew not to ask more questions.

Lady Livia opened the heavy door, and Jäna preceded her across the covered porch and down the wide steps into the courtyard. The courtyard was as busy as she thought it would be, and for a moment she expected to see her identical twin brothers dashing out from the bustle to pull her into whatever activity they were involved in. The moment passed almost as soon as she thought of it. They were in Rhemuth, training as royal pages under Prince Nigel, and she, the lone female of the triplets, was back in Tehryn learning to be her father's chatelaine.

Jäna pushed the ache aside and courteously acknowledged the respectful bows or curtseys from those she passed as she and Lady Livia circled around to the storerooms located beyond the large stone kitchen. Papa had told her with pride that it was unusual to have a kitchen built from stone, but stone brought up from the Tehryn mines had made it more practical than wood. They could have gone through the kitchen to reach the storerooms, but Amah had suggested it would be better not to disturb Master Cooke and the kitchen servants as they prepared the noon meal. Jäna had readily agreed, preferring the clear spring day to the hot kitchen.

A dark-haired man in the gold and black Tehryn livery stepped forward and bowed as they approached the storeroom door. Master Gregory Benton, the baron's steward, was somewhere in his thirties and had recently succeeded his father in the position. He had a pleasant smile and was patient in explaining to Jäna why some things in the provisioning of Tehryn had to be as they were in spite of some of her suggestions. He always gave her ideas due consideration, never tossing them aside carelessly. Jäna liked him.

"Good morning, Lady Jäna," he said as he straightened from his bow. "And Lady Livia."

"Good morning, Master Gregory. It is much too nice a morning to spend in the storeroom," Jäna replied.

"We won't take any longer than we need to, My Lady," Benton said with a smile. "But Lady Amah will be expecting a thorough inventory." He pulled a key from his belt pouch, unlocked the door, and opened it wide. A large yellow cat that had been sitting unnoticed by the door scampered inside and disappeared behind one of the many barrels that lined the walls. Benton stepped aside for Jäna and Lady Livia to precede him into the storeroom.

It took a moment for Jäna's eyes to adjust to the dimness inside. Small, barred windows let in just enough light to see, and Benton left the door open to light the interior more fully. He moved to the table in the middle of the room and set his satchel on it. After opening the satchel, he removed a parchment roll detailing the last measurements, a wax tablet he would use to record the new amounts, and a stylus. He then pulled a small three-legged stool out from under the table and placed it beside the first of the barrels. "Shall we start with the barley, Lady Jäna?"

Jäna nodded and accepted the arm he held out, so she could steady herself as she stepped up on the stool. She did not need the help, but politeness dictated that she should accept it. She watched as he unstrapped and removed the lid of the barrel, peering inside as he retrieved the measuring stick from the table and wiped it off with a cloth. Benton thrust one end into the barrel, tapping it soundly on the bottom to prove it was all the way down. Jäna confirmed the mark he indicated on the stick was correct and he recorded the measure on the tablet. He then helped Jäna down and moved the stool to the next barrel to repeat the process. Once they were finished with all the barrels, they would compare the new measures to the previous ones to report the consumption back to Amah. Lady Livia stood in the doorway and watched without interest.

Jäna and her father's steward had worked their way around to the barrel that held the expensive white flour when an older girl appeared in the doorway and curtseyed. She wore an apron over her simple gown and a white coif over her hair.

"Beg pardon, Master Gregory. Master Cooke has sent me for more white flour." She had a pleasant voice and a pretty face; Lady Livia looked at her disdainfully.

Benton motioned her forward. "We will measure again after she takes the flour she needs," he said to Jäna.

The girl came forward and made another respectful curtsey to Jäna. Jäna nodded, smiled, and stepped down from the stool to give the girl more room. She watched as the girl removed a large scoop from the wooden bowl she carried and reached into the barrel to carefully fill the bowl with the flour.

As the girl was adding a final scoop of flour to the bowl, Jäna thought she heard a scratching sound and bent down to get a better look at the floor behind the barrel. Suddenly, a big, brown rat ran from behind the barrel, followed by the larger yellow cat. Lady Livia screamed and Jäna, more startled by the shriek than the rat, straightened quickly. The equally startled kitchen girl turned more quickly than she had intended from the barrel, and Jäna's head hit the bottom of the bowl, throwing a part of its contents into the air. The girl drew the bowl back quickly, and a shower of fine white flour descended on Jäna's head, shoulders and cloak.

For a moment, no one moved, then Lady Livia stepped forwarded. "You careless girl! Look at all the flour you have spilled."

"Lady Jäna, are you all right?" Master Gregory asked in alarm.

"Oh, M'Lady, I am so sorry! I had no idea you were underneath!" The kitchen girl's face was as white as the flour that remained in the bowl.

"Look at all this spilled flour," Lady Livia demanded, pointing in the general direction of Jäna's feet. "This will come out of your wages!"

Jäna held up both arms, one palm facing Lady Livia and the other facing Master Gregory. "It's not for you to decide, Lady Livia," she said sternly. "It's not the girl's fault. You are the one who screamed!"

"But there was a rat, Lady Jäna!"

"You were clear across the room, Lady Livia. It was not necessary." Jäna lowered her arms and resisted the desire to dust off her cloak. She looked at the flour on the floor of the storehouse. "There's not that much spilled." She looked up at the girl and asked, "This would have been used for tonight's bread?"

"Y-yes, M'Lady," the girl stammered. "I'll have to add more, or there won't be enough."

"White flour is expensive," Lady Livia stated. "Lady Amah won't be pleased."

Jäna narrowed her eyes at Lady Livia and then looked toward Master Gregory. "We have a good supply of spelt. We could make up the difference with that."

"Yes, we could, Lady Jäna, but am not sure Baron Jerrill will like his bread as well if we do," he replied carefully.

"If Master Cooke serves it with the honey butter Papa likes, I doubt that he will notice or care if he does. There was a good supply of it the day before yesterday."

"There still is, M'Lady," the girl said hopefully.

"Then please tell Master Cooke that I have directed you to add the spelt, and he is to serve the bread with the honey butter this evening."

"Oh yes, M'Lady, I will tell him directly!" Carefully the kitchen girl added spelt flour from another barrel, and, with a curtsey, hastily left.

"What about the wasted flour?" Lady Livia asked, sounding none too pleased.

"There's nothing to be done about it now, except to clean it up. There is no blame to lay – it just happened."

"I most certainly agree, Lady Jäna," Master Gregory said, looking pleased and trying hard not to smile too broadly at the thoroughly powdered chatelaine-in-training. "It's best to find a positive solution in cases like this. I will see that this gets cleaned up. And perhaps I should look after the totals," he gestured toward the table, "while you get cleaned up yourself?"

"Thank you, Master Gregory. Yes, I think that would be best." Jäna turned toward the doorway and suddenly sneezed, causing a cloud of flour to rise up and settle on Lady Livia's cloak.

Hastily, Lady Livia brushed the flour off the fabric. "Yes, I agree that would be best."

As he bowed, Master Gregory said very quietly, "Well done, My Lady."

Jäna smiled back at him and nodded. She paused at the door of the storeroom to look down at the yellow cat that was sitting just inside, a large dead rat hanging from its jaws, looking as if it was displaying its prize for her approval.

"Very well done indeed," Jäna said to the cat as she left, while Lady Livia made a gagging noise and quickly followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 – An Ounce of Prevention

_Tehryn Keep_

_Barony of Tehryn_

_Early spring, 1132_

Lady Amah Furstán d'Arjenol opened her eyes slowly. Judging from the rays of sunshine pouring in through the west window of her room, she had napped longer than she had intended. She sat up from her bed and stretched her arms out in front, the fingers of her hands interlaced and facing away from her, and was rewarded by a comforting _crack_ from her spine.

"The joy of growing old," she said aloud, although she was alone in her chambers. "I grow too self-indulgent." Nevertheless, the headache that has plagued her since the morning had eased, and she felt better able to face the remaining hours of the day and speak to Baron Jerrill about the training she had in mind for Jäna. It would require adjusting the young girl's training controls, which needed careful consideration for one as precocious as Jäna, but how much time would she have to teach Jäna the Deryni skills she should know? And if she didn't, who else could? Certainly no one else in Gwynedd.

Amah rose from the bed and picked up her black veil, securing it over the coiled silver hair. If life had been different she would have had attendant ladies to assist her, but fate had altered that life and she had grown comfortable over time with the changes. She had her maids, of course, but she had set them to sewing tasks and felt no need to disturb their work. One of her two maids would be leaving in early summer to marry, and they were working on items the girl would need once she had her own household. Amah was in no hurry to replace her; she and Jäna's mother had agreed from the beginning that it was best to keep a low-profile household. They had deemed it best not to draw too much attention to two noble Torenthi ladies living in Gwynedd, especially after Anya had become the Baroness Tehryn. She still mourned Anya, who had not survived the triplets' birth….

Amah gave herself a mental shake. This was not the time to dwell on the past. She paused before the gilded icon that hung above a simple pre-dieu, bowed her head for a brief prayer, crossed herself and headed resolutely out the door, turning in the direction of the baron's study.

Baron Jerrill had agreed to take charge of Jäna for at least the early afternoon, suggesting that Jäna could help him review the plans for the new bridge for the main road leading to Tehryn Keep. Jäna had eagerly agreed, always pleased to be able to spend time with her father. She had further suggested that, when they were finished, she could show her father the new dance steps Amah had taught her. They were hardly "new" dance steps, since Amah had no idea what the current fashion was in Rhemuth, but they were new to Jäna and gave her a start at learning social graces. Jerrill had replied that he would think about it, as he was getting a little old for dancing.

Amah caught herself before uttering an undignified snort at the thought. Jerrill de Tehryn had always been a graceful dancer, almost in spite of his barrel-chested build and stiff military bearing. It had been Jerrill's dancing that had initially piqued Anya's interest, and Jerrill had loved to move her through the steps and twirls, dips and bows, ever gracious and attentive. She had not travelled to Rhemuth Court often with him, but when she did, the Baron Tehryn had taken every opportunity to present his equally graceful Baroness in the Great Hall dancing.

As Amah approached the open study door, she was surprised she did not hear the sounds of a lute. Surely, they would have found someone to accompany them with a simple tune….

"That is my girl!" Baron Jerrill exclaimed. "Thrust upward like you mean it!"

"By all the Saints!" Lady Amah gasped, stopping to stand dumbfounded in the doorway.

Jäna stood twisted sideways in the grip of Sir Aaron Meachen, thrusting upward with a wooden dagger in her left hand toward the man's armpit. Sir Aaron, the baron's weapons master, protected by a well-padded gambeson, gave Amah a startled look and released Jäna's arm. Jerrill stood facing them from across the study, standing beside his desk that had been moved from its usual position near the window to the farther wall.

"Lady Amah," Jerrill said as he turned toward her. "I trust your headache is better?"

"It was until now. This is hardly a dance lesson!"

"Well now, that depends on your point of view. The ability to dance away from danger is also an important lesson."

"Jäna hardly looks like she is dancing _away_ from danger!"

"Now Amah," Jerrill continued lightly, although his countenance showed firm resolve. "An offensive move can open the way to a strategic escape."

"My Lord, this is your _daughter_, not one of your sons!"

"Aye, Lady Amah, I am aware of that, most assuredly. That is exactly why I have asked Sir Aaron to help me teach her a bit of dagger work. Show Amah how you are doing, Jäna."

Sir Aaron looked a bit uncertain, but Jäna quickly slid the practice dagger into the top of her soft-soled boot, leaving it invisible under her gown. With a nod to the baron, Meachen moved behind Jäna, who began to walk forward. Meachen strode quickly forward and grabbed Jäna's right arm, pulling her back toward him. Jäna's left hand dove down for her left boot, grasped the dagger and would have driven the dagger deep into her assailant's left thigh, if the thigh had not been so well padded. Sir Aaron released her in feigned reaction to pain, and Jäna spun right and away, running toward her father. She stopped by his side, and he gave her a quick hug of approval.

"There are other lessons she should learn," Amah said carefully, aware of Sir Aaron's presence in the room.

"I grant that," Jerrill responded with equal care. "But there are times when a dagger is the better weapon and less likely to be questioned." He looked directly into Amah's eyes_. "Anya may have fared better if she had been equally prepared."_

Lady Amah returned his look, but said nothing. She did not know how much Baron Jerrill knew of the events that had happened long ago in Arjenol; that had been up to Anya to reveal and had remained between the baron and his wife. In truth, magic was rarely the first weapon of choice, and certainly not openly in Gwynedd. She gave the matter quiet consideration, her face revealing nothing of her thoughts.

Jäna stood quietly beside her father, aware that the initial tension was beginning to ease. Now she slid the dagger back into her boot, and swished her gown into place, hiding it once more.

"The dagger doesn't get in the way of dancing at all, Amah," she said brightly. "Let me show you." She reached over and grasped her father's hand. "Papa, we'll try the new steps Amah taught me."

As she guided him forward, she began to sing a simple tune, her voice not quite a clear soprano, but beginning to show signs of the lovely alto it would one day become, like her mother's. The steps were not new to Jerrill de Tehryn, and he led her expertly across the room, his deep baritone joining his daughter in the melody.

In her mind, Amah did not see the girl; instead she saw the woman that had been and glimpsed the woman that would be.

Perhaps the dagger was not a bad idea after all. Amah could bend that much, if it would keep her safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 – Through the Wall Gently

_Tehryn Keep_

_Barony of Tehryn_

_Mid-March, 1132_

Jäna de Tehryn eased the door to Lady Amah's chamber closed as quietly as possible. She stood looking at the closed door, extending her senses to make sure the older woman inside slept quietly. Satisfied that all was well enough, she turned and went to the window seat in the solar. She sat on the embroidered cushion, tucked her legs under her gown and turned to face the partly open window. She pushed it open farther and leaned against the frame, letting the spring breeze blow across her face, stirring the strands of dark auburn hair that always seemed to escape from her braids.

She closed her eyes to gather her troubled thoughts. The day had started well enough. First thing that morning she had sat with Amah in the solar, discussing possible purchases to look for at the market in town. The merchants were beginning to bring in supplies from the southern ports, transported up the Lendour River and then farther up to Tehryn Town, now that the mountain passes were clear enough. In a few more weeks, items would come in from the north as well. A renewed supply of beer from Marley and whiskey from Cassan would please her father; that thought brought a smile to her face, but it did not linger long.

After they had settled on a list of items to look for, Amah had suggested they work on her Deryni training, and Jäna had eagerly agreed. Amah had begun to teach her how to establish rapport through her_ shiral_ crystal, and Jäna hoped that before too long she would be able to reach her brothers through the crystal. Amah continually cautioned her that it would take time to be able to cross the distance to Rhemuth with her thoughts, but Amah was very cautious with all Jäna's training, and Jäna had lost none of her eagerness to succeed.

Jäna had gone upstairs to her room, which was located directly above Amah's chamber. She had sat in the middle of her bed, removed her Saint Camber medal with her _shiral_ crystal attached, and held them in her hands in her lap. Each time she tried, it seemed to be easier to enter the light trance that Amah had taught her. It had taken her more than one try to establish rapport with Amah, but once she succeeded, it had been uncommonly clear. Questions and answers had flowed across smoothly until the sharp, agonizing pain had come through. Pain that came from Amah, shattering the rapport and breaking contact.

Jäna had fled from her room, back down the stairs to Amah's chamber, where she found the old woman rigid in her chair near the window, eyes tightly closed, hands clenched around her_ shiral_.

"I'm all right child," Amah had said, her voice tight against the pain. "Just give me a moment or two."

Jäna had gently taken hold of Amah's arm, to help her extend her powers to locate the pain. As she had found before, the pain was from somewhere inside Amah's head. Guided only by instinct, she had let her healing powers extend to lessen the pain. She didn't know what to do beyond that, but she had felt the tension in Amah's body ease, her breathing steady, the pain recede.

Amah had opened her eyes and smiled at her. "You spoil me, Jäna."

"Oh Amah, I wish I could make it stop and never come back."

"I confess I would like that too. But you have done enough."

"You should rest now. Let me help you have a little sleep."

Amah had chuckled carefully at that. From the day she had been old enough to do so, Jäna had objected to the concept of a "nap." "Little sleep" had become the accepted compromise.

"Very well," Amah had said. "Just for a short while."

And Jäna had known then that the pain had affected Amah more than the other times. Jäna had helped her remove her dark veil, guided her over to the bed, and once Amah had settled comfortably, extended her powers once more to encourage her into a gentle sleep.

Now Jäna stared out of the window, feeling a bit tired herself, but worried about the woman who had become the only mother she had ever known. A world without Amah was something she could not grasp and didn't want to. What should she do? What could she do? But she knew who would know. Her father would know; he always knew what to do and if he didn't, they would be able to figure it out together. She would find Papa.

###

Jäna stood with her hands on her hips, unconsciously mimicking the way her father stood when making up his mind about something. She was standing again in the withdrawing room behind the Great Hall where she had initially started her search. She supposed she could have tried calling for her father with her powers, but Amah was better now, so it wasn't exactly as urgent as it might have been, and she didn't like to disturb him that way unless something was very important. So she had tried the Great Hall first, asking Master Gregory if he knew where her father was when she spotted the steward standing near the screens passage. He had not known where her father was, so she had retraced her steps back to the withdrawing room and then tried her father's chambers in the first floor of the tower that made up the corner of the manor beside the withdrawing room. When her father had not invited her inside after she knocked on the heavy oak door, she had climbed the circular stone stairway to the library on the floor above it. She had not found her father there either and had not lingered to scan the shelves of books and scrolls like she normally would have, returning back down the stairs to where she stood now.

She could look for him in the courtyard and its many outbuildings, but both her father and Amah did not like her wandering outside the Keep proper by herself. It had been so much easier when she could count on one of her brothers to be by her side! Pushing that thought aside, she looked toward the stairs that led down to the strongrooms under the main floor.

The strongrooms had frightened her when she was little. They were carved into the mountain rock below the Keep and were as old as the main part of the Keep. The rooms were dark and cool, yet surprisingly dry and well enough ventilated to keep the air fresh. Jäna had stayed close to her father's side the first time he had taken her down the steep stone steps, and she had never ventured down there alone.

Except for the time her brother Jared had dared her to hide down there by herself in a game of hide and seek the triplets were playing. She had gone down the stairs bravely enough and hidden underneath her father's counting table. The torch was lit at the doorway and threw eerie shadows on the walls. Her father had come out of the back strongroom, locked the iron door behind him, passed where she sat under the table without noticing her and returned to the main floor, taking the torch with him. Jäna did not want to cry out and spoil the game, so she had sat in the dark, waiting for her brothers to find her, thinking every noise she heard was a rat or something much worse.

It was her father that had found her later, bringing a lit torch with him and followed by her chastened twin brothers. Without a torch, they had been too scared to come down to try and find her, but Papa had come, scooped her up, and carried her back up the stairs. Justin and Jared had been confined to their room for two days; Amah had taught her how to make handfire.

The torch was burning at the foot of the steps, so it was possible her father was down below. Jäna told herself firmly that she was no longer a little girl and carefully descended the stairs. As usual, the heavy iron door to the main room stood open, allowing fresh air into the underground room. She looked around the large, rectangular room, noting the chests lined along the walls. The iron door to the smaller strongroom located at the back of the room was closed and locked with the heavy padlock; her father was not in there. No one was seated at the large counting table, but the chair was pushed back as if someone had been there.

The old and faded tapestry that covered the wall behind the table had caught on a part of the stone wall and was slightly askew. Jäna walked over to pull it back into place, putting one hand against the wall behind it to support herself while she tugged at the heavy tapestry with her left hand. Suddenly, she felt herself falling as her right hand passed through what should have been solid rock!

She didn't fall far and landed on her side, spread out her full length on a stone floor. For a moment she lay where she was, not daring to move and then realizing with surprise that she was not in the dark. Jäna sat up carefully and looked around, brushing a few stray strands of auburn hair back from her eyes. Two torches set in sconces in opposite corners of the room provided all the light she needed as she looked with wonder at the room before her.

There were chests along some of the walls like there had been in the strongroom, but in this room there were also shelves like those in her father's library, filled with scroll casings. The stone walls were smoothly cut and so well polished that they glittered in the torchlight. Many of the walls were covered with richly woven tapestries. Jäna stood up to get a better view, turning back to look at the wall behind her. It looked to be of solid stone again. Jäna started to reach out to it to feel if it really was solid, but changed her mind. She wanted to explore this room first. 

Except for where she was standing close to the wall, the floor was covered with a thick green carpet woven with a spiral pattern in black that seemed to draw her forward toward a large oak table surrounded by four chairs. In the centre of the table was a large _shiral_ crystal, as big as her father's fist, she was sure. It rested on the backs of three silver wyverns, each facing outward from the centre. It started to glow as she reached her hand toward it and then a rustling sound made her look up.

On the wall across from her, the Tehryn banner hung, large enough to cover most of the wall. She knew it must be very old, yet it looked new, and the golden wyvern looked so life-like. Entranced, she continued to stare at it, and as she did so, the great beast seemed to free itself from the banner and turn its head toward her, jaws opening wide in a growing snarl….

"Most people would have run screaming by now," said a very familiar voice.

"Papa!"

Baron Jerrill de Tehryn stood just to one side of the banner, closing one of two curved wooden doors across the corner behind him. He was wearing a plain, brown tunic of the sort he favored for everyday business about the manor. "It didn't frighten you?" he asked.

"Of course not, Papa! I'm Tehryn. I could never be afraid of our wyvern!" She looked cautiously back at the banner, where the wyvern now stood in its usual pose.

"How did it do that?" Jäna demanded, turning to face her father.

"I don't know, Kitten. But it always reacts like that the first time it sees someone it doesn't know alone in the room."

She tilted her head to one side, looking up suspiciously, not sure whether to believe him or not. "Did you come through the wall, too?"

"I believe I did," he replied benignly, his full beard twitching as he tried not to smile.

"Intentionally?"

"I believe so."

"Papa!" Jäna said sharply, wonder giving way to exasperation. "What is this place? Why are you here? I looked everywhere for you!"

"Sorry, Jäna. I wasn't hiding, but the room is hidden, hidden from anyone who isn't Tehryn, unless they have been given special permission. Now the important question is why were you looking for me?"

With a pang of guilt, Jäna realized she had forgotten all about Lady Amah. "I'm worried about Amah," she replied. "Something is very wrong with her and I don't know what to do."

"Best tell me all about it then, Kitten." He extended his hand toward one of the chairs at the table, inviting his daughter to sit. Once she was seated, he sat in the chair opposite her.

Jerrill gave his daughter his full attention, listening carefully as Jäna related what had happened earlier that morning. When she lacked the words to describe clearly the pain that had come through the link, he reached for her hand, inviting her to share the memory directly. Trusting her father completely, Jäna took his hand without hesitation and sent all of her impressions across the link. Battle-seasoned as he was, he winced at the intensity of the memory of pain that she shared. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze when she had finished and then sat back in his chair, stroking his full, iron-grey beard, deep in thought.

"I have been aware of her headaches," Baron Jerrill said after a few moments, "but Amah will not discuss them.

"Could your battle surgeon help her?"

"I doubt it, Kitten, and I doubt that Amah would discuss it with him. Women tend not to confide in battle surgeons."

"Perhaps Father Auric?" Jäna knew Amah respected their parish priest, even though Amah still preferred the Eastern traditions of faith.

"She might, but if he thought it was part of confession, he would not give us any details. The good Father takes confession very seriously." Father Auric had been chaplain at Tehryn since Jerrill was a young boy. Jerrill was well aware how very strict Auric was about confession…and penance. Father Auric would be retiring after the celebration of Easter this year and that gave Jerrill an idea.

"Jäna, my battle surgeon's younger son is newly ordained and will be replacing Father Auric here in Tehryn. He is coming up from Carthmoor; I'll send word for him to bring one of the nursing sisters of St. Perpetua with him. She can bring some of the southern medicinal herbs with her for Amah's garden. That will give them common ground for talk and treatment of headaches could be arranged to be a topic of conversation."

"Papa, I knew you would think of something!"

Jerrill looked across at his young daughter, her green eyes sparkling with delight and confidence in his plan. He hoped he would never disappoint her, though likely one day he would. Hopefully that day would not come soon.

"Now that is settled, we should go back up to the Great Hall. It should be time for the midday meal." Jerrill rose and motioned for Jäna to come with him.

"Can you not show me more of this room before we go, Papa? What is behind the wooden doors in the corner?" Jäna stood but lingered by the table, hoping they could stay a little longer.

Baron Jerrill shook his head. "Another day, Kitten. But first, there is something we should do. Come and stand before the banner."

Mystified, Jäna moved in front of the banner.

"Jäna, has Amah taught you how to flare your shields?"

"No, Papa, not yet."

Again, Jerrill held out her hand to her. "I'll show you what to do. It's a little like handfire."

Jäna set her hand in his and closed her eyes for a moment. "I can do that, Papa," she said confidently as she opened her eyes.

Jäna faced the banner squarely and soon an emerald green aura encircled her head. The golden wyvern again moved from the banner, turning its dragon head toward her. It studied her briefly, nodded once, and resumed its place on the banner.

"Well done, Kitten," Jerrill said with approval. "Now the wyvern knows you, but…." He paused for emphasis, "I don't want you to come down to this room by yourself."

"Yes, Papa," Jäna said. "You will bring me back sometime, will you not?"

"Yes I will, or Amah will. You will eventually become very familiar with this room and all it contains."

Very pleased, Jäna smiled at her father and willingly accompanied him back through the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 – Something Old, Something New

_Tehryn Keep_

_Barony of Tehryn_

_Mid-March, 1132_

Jäna de Tehryn leaned forward to get a better look as she stood beside her father, watching him sign the parchment in front of him on the table in the solar. Her dark auburn hair was a sharp contrast to his grizzled grey as she leaned farther in to hand him the pounce pot and watched as he sprinkled the pounce on the paper to dry the signature and then deftly tapped the excess back into the pot. Her favourite part came next, after the old baron had carefully folded the parchment and dripped melted gold wax over the center of the overlapped end. Carefully he pressed his large signet ring into the wax and when he removed it, the Tehryn wyvern remained in the wax.

"And that seals the deal," Jerrill de Tehryn said as he slid the document into the mail pouch with a flourish.

Jäna grinned at her father while Lady Amah, seated across the solar at her loom, shook her head in mild reproof.

"Jared and Justin will be so pleased with their new ponies," Jäna said happily, with no trace of envy in her voice. "Two beautiful ponies from Llannedd."

"Two sturdy ponies," her father corrected, "suitable for young pages who will soon outgrow the ponies they have now. Nothing extravagant, but very suitable."

"Extravagant enough," Amah said mildly.

"Pah!" Jerrill responded.

"The ponies will still come here first with Prince Payne?" Jäna asked eagerly.

"Yes, Kitten. His Highness will include them in his baggage train when he comes north for King Kelson's Easter Court. He will be our guest here for a few days before we join him on the journey to Rhemuth."

"Where we will see Jared and Justin again!" For Jäna, the excitement of seeing her brothers again overshadowed the excitement of the pending visit by Prince Payne, Duke of Travlum.

"Yes, but you must keep the ponies a secret until after Easter Court. We don't want to distract the boys from their duties," Jerrill reminded her.

"We have duties to do ourselves to prepare for Prince Payne's visit," Amah stated. "There are a few matters I would like your approval of, My Lord."

"Yes, of course," Jerrill said quickly. "But I should get this out to the gate for the rider."

"You have a squire for that," Amah began, but the Baron of Tehryn was already moving out the solar door.

Amah sighed. "It is surprising how quick he can still be when he wants to be."

Jäna smiled at the woman seated at her loom. "You know he will approve whatever you suggest, Amah."

"That may be, but the protocols should still be followed."

Prince Payne Haldane, aged sixteen and son of the king's uncle, Prince Nigel, had spent most of the winter and early spring in Carthmoor, acting on his father's behalf and learning more of the skills he would need to administer his own duchy from his father's skilled lieutenants. Prince Nigel continued to spend the majority of his time in Rhemuth as one of the king's principal advisors and had thought it beneficial to have his youngest son be the Haldane presence in the duchy over the winter. At Prince Nigel's suggestion, Payne had sent word to Baron Jerrill that he would like to pause in Tehryn on his way to Rhemuth for Easter Court and had extended an invitation to Jerrill and his party to join them in the journey north. Although surprised, Jerrill had readily accepted; the additional company would be welcome, as would whatever information Prince Payne might bring.

Lady Amah pushed back the bench she was sitting on at her loom and stood up, arching her back slightly to stretch. "Shall we work on your music for a while, Jäna?" she asked.

"Well yes, I suppose so," Jäna replied, sounding disappointed. It wasn't that she minded practicing her lute, but she had hoped for a lesson in magic. Ever since they had received word of Prince Payne's proposed visit, lessons in magic had been set aside.

"If you are going to play a song for His Highness, you want to play it well, don't you?"

"I am not sure I will ever play well enough for that."

Amah smiled and said encouragingly, "Of course you will. It just takes time and practice."

"Or a small miracle," Jäna said as she moved across the room to fetch Amah's lute and her smaller one and bring them to the window seat. Although she would have preferred magic to music, Jäna enjoyed her morning lessons with Amah. Amah kept the lessons varied; sometimes music, sometimes matters of the household, sometimes weaving or sewing. In the afternoons, her lessons were with Father Auric, learning to read and write Latin. Although the learning came easily to her, Father Auric made it very dull.

The next little while was spent tuning the instruments. Amah would tune her first course and then Jäna would tune hers as exact to it as she could. Amah would then move down to the next course, and Jäna would follow until all five courses were tuned. Amah would never accept "close;" the pitch had to be exact, so tuning always took a while. How Amah always knew what the exact pitch was for the first course remained a mystery to Jäna; whenever she asked, Amah would smile and simply say that someday she would know.

Amah nodded approval as Jäna plucked the last course with her quill plectrum. "Play the song we worked on the last time. Remember how you want it to sound and then play."

Jäna nodded once and settled the lute on her lap. After a moment of concentration, she began to play as song that began simply, but required more skill as she progressed through the melody.

Lady Amah listed carefully and managed not to twinge as the young girl began to make mistakes. The fingering with her left hand was well enough done, but she had trouble with the rhythm as she plucked the courses with the plectrum in her right hand. Jäna was fine as long as the tempo of the song remained slow and steady; it was when it picked up speed and complexity that she faltered. Just like her mother.

Amah set her hand on Jäna's shoulder to stop the song and Jäna looked up, frustration clear in her green eyes.

"It was horrible and I know it. I try, Amah, I DO try!"

"I know you do, child. Your mother did too, with much the same result." Amah gave the girl a gentle hug.

"Amah, surely Mama played better than I do. Papa says she played like an angel."

Amah laughed and said, "Your father would say your mother played like an angel if she was banging a kettle with a cooking ladle. But," she added before Jäna could take offense, "your mother did play well by the time she met your father."

"She practiced a lot, didn't she?" Jäna asked and sighed, expecting the inevitable answer.

"Yes, she did, and we enjoyed playing together. That did not make the difference though."

"What did?"

"We had to make a little change. Anya was as stubbornly left-handed as you are, dear child. Wait here." Amah rose and went into her chambers, returning with a leather bag Jäna had not seen before.

"This was your mother's lute, Jäna." Amah opened the top of the bag and pulled out a full-sized lute. "Do you see the difference?"

Jäna set aside her lute and took the other carefully, setting it upright on her lap. It was an older instrument, but very well made. The rose behind the strings was intricately carved, and the nine strings that made up the five courses were…backwards.

Puzzled, Jäna positioned the lute in her lap as she normally would to play. "Amah, I can't play it this way."

"Try it the other way. Use your right hand to finger the strings."

"Oh," the girl said, beginning to understand what the difference would mean. Picking up the plectrum with her left hand, she strummed across the courses and then began the song again. It was so much easier to play, except that her smaller hand could not finger the lower strings cleanly.

As Amah watched Jäna play the song, she thought of another one she could teach her, one that only used the higher strings that Jäna could reach cleanly. It gave her another idea as well; one that she thought was the right time to try.

"Set the lute down a moment, Jäna. I know a song that is a bit more difficult, but that I think you can now master if you put your mind to it." Amah smiled, realizing that what she had just said was truer than Jäna knew. "Will you trust me to teach you in a different way?"

"Of course I will, Amah. What do you need for me to do?"

"Come sit in my lap and then open your mind to me. I will show you the song and the words that go with it. You won't know the words though, until you have mastered the song."

Intrigued, Jäna did as she had been asked and took a deep breath to relax, closing her eyes as the older woman gently pulled her backwards to rest against her. Amah placed her thumbs and forefingers at the girl's temples and forehead. To Jäna, it seemed as if no time had passed at all before Amah released her.

"Was that comfortable?" Amah asked Jäna as the girl moved off her lap to sit again beside her, picking up her mother's lute eagerly.

"Yes Amah, I never knew you were there. Will you teach me how to do that?"

"Someday," the older woman replied, "but now let us see if it worked. Try the beginning of the song."

Concentrating on the melody that seemed to come of its own accord into her mind, Jäna began the song. Smiling with satisfaction, Lady Amah took up her own lute and began to play along.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 – Something Borrowed, Something True

_Tehryn Keep_

_Barony of Tehryn_

_Late March, 1132_

Baron Jerrill de Tehryn stood looking down the length of his Great Hall, letting his eyes adjust from the brightness of the day outside. He had spent the time after the mid-day meal with his constable, reviewing the preparations for the many horses that would arrive this afternoon with Prince Payne Haldane, Duke of Travlum, and his entourage. He had expected the prince's arrival two days hence, but word had come in advance to advise him that the prince was traveling ahead of schedule. It was not unexpected for a young man to set out at good pace on his first foray after a long winter, but nevertheless the news had sent the baron's household into an uproar.

Between the baron, his senior staff, and Lady Amah, the uproar had been turned into controlled, effective chaos. In spite of his initial protests, Master Cooke would have a proper feast ready for this evening. The best guest room was ready for Prince Payne on the second floor of the family wing; his principle staff would use the boys' vacant room beside it. Jäna had ensured that her brothers' personal possessions, at least the most important ones, were safely stored out of the way. For propriety's sake, Jäna would move down from her corner room and stay with Amah in her chambers on the first floor. The nursing sister and her companion from St. Perpetua would stay in one of the guest rooms in the chapel wing and the additional room in that wing had been readied for occupancy, if needed.

The thought of his young chatelaine-in-training caused the old baron to smile. With Amah's quiet guidance, Jäna had been wherever she needed to be, ensuring all the household preparations would meet Tehryn's high expectations, or at least her expectations. As far as he could tell, she had only exasperated his steward once, with quiet insistence that there should be a vase of flowers for the prince's room. There weren't many flowers yet in the Tehryn gardens, but a sufficient number of crocus blooms had been found for Jäna to make into a pleasing arrangement, and Master Gregory had been suitably impressed with the result. Whether the sixteen year old Duke of Tavlum would notice the spring blooms placed by the window in his room was doubtful, but Jäna was satisfied.

Jerrill's gaze travelled to the rafters above the dais. The Tehryn banner now hung to the right of its accustomed place in the centre; Prince Payne's ducal banner would hang in that place of honour for the duration of his visit. It had been so long since the Tehryn banner had been moved that the servants had had to cut his banner loose. Tehryn hadn't had a distinguished visitor for years. His barony wasn't isolated; the roads were good and passable except for the worst of winter, but it was simply too far out of the way for any but the most determined guests to make the effort. That fact had suited Jerrill as he and Lady Amah raised his Deryni children, but perhaps it was time for a change.

"My Lord."

The boy's quiet voice beside him broke Jerrill out of his reverie. Gavin Meachen, who had become his squire upon his return from Christmas Court, bowed respectively and straightened, his curly blonde hair conforming as best it could to the page's cut that was now beginning to grow out to suit his new station. He was Sir Aaron's grandson and was already proving himself capable of meeting his lord's expectations.

"Yes?" Jerrill responded.

"Lady Amah bids me to remind you to try on your tunic for tonight to make sure she adjusted it enough."

"My tunic fit just fine until you snitched to Lady Amah."

"Yes, My Lord," the boy replied, straight-faced with only a slight pulling up of the corners of his mouth hinting at a smile.

"Lady Amah is in the withdrawing room?"

"Yes, My Lord. She is finalizing the seating at table tonight with Master Gregory and Lady Jäna."

"I'll see to it shortly then. You can wait for me in my chambers, and see if you can find a fresh goblet of ale on the way."

"As you wish, My Lord." Gavin made another bow and then fell into step behind the baron, who moved toward the withdrawing room behind the dais. As Gavin had reported, he found his steward, Lady Amah, and his daughter gathered around the small withdrawing room table, studying counters arranged before them representing where guests and family would sit for the feast.

"Papa!" Jäna greeted her father with a curtsey and a quick smile. "We have everything settled. Amah has decided I should sit beside Prince Payne at the high table." Her eyes sparkling with delight at such an adult responsibility, she nevertheless looked to her father for final approval.

"Well now," Baron Jerrill paused to nod at Gavin as the boy bowed briefly and continued on to his lord's chambers. "I'm not sure I approve of a young, unmarried prince paying attention to my daughter at table."

Jäna looked at her father with dismay.

"On the other hand, since I will be on his other side and Gavin will be hovering in the background serving, you should be safe enough."

"Papa, I'm _seven_!"

"Aye, you are, but you are a much prettier seven than I was."

Master Gregory hastily coughed, Lady Amah looked heavenward, and Jäna giggled.

"Since it is a special occasion, I thought you might want to borrow this for the evening." Jerrill reached into his belt pouch and brought out a small leather bag. "This belonged to your mother. I gave it to her on our first wedding anniversary." Carefully, he pulled a silver chain out of the bag and held it out for Jäna to see.

"It's beautiful, Papa." Carefully, Jäna reached forward to touch the emerald that hung from the silver chain. It was a cabochon emerald as big as her thumbnail, set in silver filigree. "Is it a Tehryn emerald?"

"Aye, set in Tehryn silver, fashioned by our master goldsmith. Well, by his father, to be more precise." Jerrill returned the necklace to the pouch and handed it to his daughter.

Jäna took the pouch carefully and turned to Lady Amah. "We should put this somewhere safe until tonight," she said solemnly.

"That is a good idea, Jäna," Lady Amah said with an approving nod. "We'll do that now and leave your father to try on his tunic."

Baron Jerrill harrumphed but nodded in acknowledgement to their curtseys. At least there should be that goblet of ale waiting with the garment.

###

"His Majesty must have been deeply saddened."

"King Kelson took it personally, even though he could not have possibly foreseen what happened. He grows very attached to his squires, especially the good ones." Prince Payne Haldane shook his head to decline the offer of a refill of his goblet with the last of the baron's winter supply of Vezaire port. He sat at ease in the best chair in the solar, all legs and arms as any sixteen-year-old would be. The light from the fire that had been started to drive away the evening's chill played across handsome features that were distinctly Haldane. Like his cousin the king, he wore his raven hair pulled back into a sleek border braid. The court robe he wore was rich Carthmoor blue, with gold embroidery at collar and cuffs. The collar was open now and the sleeves just a tad too short. His grey eyes were troubled.

Baron Jerrill de Tehryn, sitting across from him, lifted his own goblet to accept the last of the port that his squire offered. "He was killed with his own dagger?"

"Aye, which made it all the worse. My father was as upset as His Majesty, blaming himself for not having trained the boy well enough to fend off the attack."

Jerrill took a sip of his port before asking, "He was the only son and heir?"

Prince Payne nodded. "He had an older sister, but she's been a professed nun at Saint Bridget's Abbey for several years."

"So a Deryni family is extinguished." Jerrill shook his head at the futility of the death.

"His father was part of the Cassani forces in Meara and was killed there. The boy was only six at the time, and Bishop McLain recommended him to my father as a potential royal page when he was old enough. Father took a liking to the boy; he was a good natured lad and adjusted well to life at court in spite of being border-raised. No one knew he was Deryni until the king discovered it. King Kelson had high hopes for him, especially as a future Deryni knight."

This had been the one piece of disturbing news Prince Payne had brought with him from Carthmoor. Prince Nigel had written to his son about the young Deryni squire found dead in one of the less reputable sections of Rhemuth. No one had any idea what he was doing there or why he had been killed with his own squire's dagger. It had not taken long for King Kelson to determine the boy was missing, but his body had not been discovered for close to a fortnight, leaving little hope of discovering what had transpired.

Baron Jerrill appreciated the prince's discretion in not telling him of it until after the evening's dinner so that it was not nagging at the back of his mind while he entertained his guest. Master Cooke had produced a meal more than fitting for the prince, even though keeping within the constraints of Lent, and Prince Payne done it justice. Jäna had been quiet at dinner as befitting a young girl in the presence of adults, but had positively beamed when Prince Payne had not only complimented her on her fine pendant, but also thanked her for the flowers in his room.

A light knock on the solar's inner door caused Prince Payne to sit a little straighter in the chair.

"Come," Jerrill said pleasantly, sensing who waited for his permission to enter.

Lady Amah and his daughter curtseyed deeply as they entered the room, Lady Amah carrying his wife's lute in one hand.

"Your Highness, My Lord," she said as she straightened. "With your permission, Lady Jäna has practised a song that she thought you might enjoy this evening before it grows too late."

"Special entertainment as well as such a fine dinner?" Prince Payne asked with a smile. "Do you always spoil your guests so?"

"Only when we actually have one," Jerrill responded dryly.

Prince Payne chuckled, and Jäna sat on a nearby joint stool, carefully arranging the skirt of her green gown. As she accepted the lute from the older woman, Jerrill noted that her auburn hair was still drawn neatly back into a single plait with not a single stray hair escaping; very unusual for his energetic daughter. Jäna carefully settled the lute across her lap, testing the courses one more time to make sure they were still in tune. The firelight reflected off her mother's emerald pendant as Jäna took a deep breath and then began to play.

The notes of the song came forth clear and true, and before long Jäna began to sing along, the words coming to mind as Amah had promised, now that she had mastered the notes on the lute. When she finished, the room remained quiet, each person savoring the lovely ending, until her father broke the silence.

"That was beautiful, Jäna," he said, not trying to disguise the slight catch in his voice.

"It was indeed, Lady Jäna. Thank you very much for providing such a nice ending to the evening," Prince Payne added, his wide smile reflecting his enjoyment of the song.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Jäna smiled happily at both men, flattered and a little relieved that the song had gone well.

"Now I think it is time we retired for the evening," Amah said, taking the lute from Jäna so the girl would not be hampered in her curtsey to the men.

"Now, wait!" the baron said suddenly. "This is not right."

"Papa?" Jäna gave her father a confused look, and Amah looked startled.

"Where is my Tehryn bear hug? Since when do I not get a Tehryn bear hug before bed?"

"Papa," Jäna responded uncertainly. "We have a special guest tonight."

"Pray, do not let me stand in the way of tradition," Prince Payne interjected, though uncertain what he might be standing in the way of.

"Wait," Lady Amah said hastily while setting the lute aside. She reached down and carefully removed the pendant from around Jäna's neck.

Jäna promptly dashed across the room to where her father sat and flung her arms around his neck. The old baron wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up just enough to tickle her face with his beard as he shook his head and made growling sounds until Jäna gave in to uncontrollable giggles. By the time he released her, numerous strands of auburn hair had escaped her braid, framing her face.

"There," Baron Jerrill said. "That is much better!"

Jäna paused for just a moment and then wrapped her arms around his neck for one more hug.

"I love you, Papa," she said softly in his ear.

As Jäna released her father and turned to make a final curtsey to the prince, Lady Amah glowered at the old baron, who grinned back at her, content and unrepentant.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 – One for You, One for Me

_Rhemuth_

_Duchy of Haldane_

_Mid-April, 1132_

Jäna de Tehryn walked beside her father toward Rhemuth Castle's stables, practically quivering with excitement. Finally, her brothers would be given their new Llanneddyn ponies! It had been so hard to keep them a secret; she had had to carefully not think about the ponies through the celebration of Easter, and until everyone was finished with the king's Easter Court, and through a week of drenching rain that had kept most of the court indoors whenever possible. Fortunately, her brothers had been busy with their duties as royal pages. Although it meant she had not been able to spend as much time with them as she would have liked, it made it easier to keep the secret. Justin had looked at her askance once or twice, but she had been resolute to not divulge even a hint.

As they crossed the stable yard, Jäna looked around for her brothers, but apparently she and her father had arrived first. She was still looking about as the Duke of Corwyn and his squire exited the stable. Almost absent-mindedly, she gave him a hasty curtsey as she continued to look for her brothers….

"Jäna!"

Startled, Jäna looked up at her father.

"Proper respect for His Grace, daughter."

"Oh! Beg pardon, Your Grace," Jäna said quickly, followed by a proper, deep curtsey. "I meant no disrespect, sir."

The Duke of Corwyn nodded in acknowledgement, momentarily solemn, and then smiled. "This is the big day?" he asked.

"Yes it is, Your Grace. Today my brothers each get a new pony. Fine ponies from Llynnedd," she added.

"Suitable ponies from Llynnedd," Baron Jerrill corrected.

Brendan Coris, the duke's stepson and squire, looked puzzled. "But there are…."

"Brendan," Morgan interrupted quickly. "Not now."

"Yes, My Lord." Brendan was rescued from Jäna's questioning look in his direction by the appearance of her brothers at the entrance to the stable yard.

"Papa! There are Jared and Justin. May I fetch them?"

"Go, Kitten. I'll wait here." Gratefully, Jerrill watched as his daughter darted back to join her brothers.

The boys had grown in the months since Christmas Court. They were a little more than the customary half-a-head taller than their sister now, but it was the confidence Jerrill noticed most. Not cockiness, but more of a sureness that this was where they were meant to be. He watched as they greeted their sister with quick hugs and then all three fell into step with each other as they crossed the remaining length of the stable yard, the boy on each side of the girl shortening his stride slightly to match hers.

"So you finally decided to join us?" Jerrill asked with a smile as the boys straightened from their bows.

"Would you have us shirk in our duties, Papa?" Jared responded.

"No, of course not." Jerrill looked up at the clear sky, the first cloudless sky he had seen in the last week. "It is a lovely day today. No reason to rush inside."

"Papa!" Jäna exclaimed in dismay. "We should go inside right away."

The Duke of Corwyn looked across the girl's head at her father, his grey eyes amused. He was in no hurry to move on, now curious to see how events would play out.

"Well," Jerrill stalled, "if you really want to move from this nice fresh air into the smelly stable…."

"Of course I want to go into the smelly stable!" Jäna began to move toward the door, pulling each brother by the arm while they exchanged glances.

She led them along the row of stalls to a large door that stood open at the end of the stable, letting in light and fresh air. Outside the door was a large paddock that her father had arranged for the ponies to be moved to for their first introduction to her brothers.

Her father had purchased two mares. One was a fine bay, her black points a lovely contrast against her red coat. The other mare was a pretty chestnut. Her father had brought her to see the horses only once since they had arrived, so she could make sure they were properly looked after. There had always seemed to be some reason she had not been able to visit them more often. Now she was eager to know which pony each brother would pick.

"There," she said happily, stopping in front of the paddock's gate. "Father bought a fine pony for each of you!" She motioned with her hand toward the ponies and then stood very still.

"Papa? There are two chestnuts. There are _three_ ponies." Jäna turned to look back at her father. "Did you make a mistake?"

Baron Jerrill stroked his full beard thoughtfully. "No, I do not think so," he said.

"Papa! Is, is one for me? Truly for me?"

Her father smiled down at her, his bright blue eyes looking at her fondly. "Yes, Kitten. One of them is for you. "

"Oh, Papa, thank you!" Jäna gave her father a tight hug. "I never guessed, not once. You really are a cagey old soldier."

The old baron looked at his daughter with mock horror. "Whoever told you a thing like that?"

"Lady Amah."

"Pah!" Jerrill moved forward and opened the gate so his children could enter the paddock. "Gently, now," he cautioned. "Let them come to you."

Baron Jerrill had no concerns as his children approached the ponies. They had been schooled in horsemanship almost as soon as they had learned to walk. Slowly, the triplets walked closer to the ponies, stopping at half the distance to the animals. The ponies stood with their ears pricked forward, blowing occasionally and eyeing the children closely. One chestnut pony moved forward, stopped in front of Jäna and lowered its head so she could reach up to scratch behind the ears.

"You remember me," Jäna said, reaching up to oblige.

Alaric Morgan had come through the stable to watch from behind. Now he moved over beside the baron and said quietly, "That went well. Except for Brendan's slight slip of the tongue."

Baron Jerrill chuckled. "Prince Payne almost gave it away back in Tehryn at dinner one evening. He made a remark about how fine all three of them looked. Fortunately, my squire chose that moment to drop the pitcher of wine."

"That was an expensive distraction," Morgan said dryly.

"Aye, but it worked. Young Gavin thinks quickly on his feet; I scolded him at table and thanked him in private." Jerrill watched as his sons took their time to decide between the remaining chestnut and the bay. Jäna seemed content with the chestnut that had singled her out on its own. "I thought Jäna would want the bay, but apparently not."

"So it would appear. How did you do it, Jerrill? Surely you could not keep Jäna completely away from the ponies on the trip."

"Ah, t'was carefully planned, Your Grace." The old baron looked smug. "That is why there are two chestnuts and only one bay. So long as Jäna always saw the bay with one chestnut, she never suspected. That way we only had to keep one of the chestnuts out of the way at a time."

"You are a cagey old soldier, Lord Jerrill," Morgan said, nodding in appreciation.

"Aye, Your Grace. I've never denied it."

Morgan laughed aloud and both men continued to watch as the triplets confirmed their selections.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 – Triplets Three, Let Them Be

_Rhemuth_

_Duchy of Haldane_

_Late April, 1132_

Jared de Tehryn waited patiently on his bay pony, stroking his mount's neck with pleasure. Patience was not normally one of his strong points, but that afternoon he and Justin had some time free from their duties as royal pages and he was determined to enjoy every moment of it. It was the Feast Day of St. George, and after the celebratory feast at midday, Prince Nigel had released all of the pages not required for specific tasks to an afternoon of leisure. After days of rain, the warm, sunny day was welcome and page tabards had been eagerly exchanged for riding clothes.

It had been his idea to have a good, long ride on their new ponies outside the city gates with Jäna. His father had been against it at first, but after assurances that he and his brother would make sure they did not over-tire their ponies, would stay well away from the river, and would look after their sister, his father had finally agreed. Jäna had been none too pleased about the "look after their sister" part, but she had not objected, preferring to be granted the outing rather than making the point that she could look after herself. Justin's comment that providing proper escort for a young lady was good training had been a nice touch, even though his father had snorted.

"There," Jerrill said, straightening after checking the girth of Jäna's saddle one more time. "Well secure." He patted the pony's rump and turned to offer his daughter a leg up onto the saddle. "Ready?"

"Yes, Papa," Jäna replied, careful to hide any impatience. Once she was settled in her saddle, her father checked the stirrups, adjusted her cloak behind her, and finally moved to one side.

"No farther than Potter's Field and St. Joseph's Abbey," he reminded them. "Make sure you are mindful of other riders and anyone on foot."

"Yes, Papa," the triplets said in unison as they lined their ponies one behind the other, with Jäna in her usual place in the middle.

"It is still very muddy," he continued as they urged the ponies forward. "Keep the ponies on firm ground as much as you can."

"Yes, Papa," they said again.

Jäna turned in her saddle enough to wave at her father as they left the stable yard and headed in the direction of the Rivergate. As she turned forward, she asked her brothers in a low voice, "Do you think he was ever like that with his knights?"

Jared snorted and Justin grinned. Further conversation was abandoned as they rode into the busy street that led to Market Square and the Rivergate. Many people were out and about enjoying the fine day, freed from their normal work to celebrate St. George's feast day. As they approached the market square, enticing smells came from the stalls, but the triplets were focused on the afternoon's adventure outside the city wall, and they did not linger. Baron Jerrill had slipped Jared a few coins in case they would want a treat when they returned, but food held no interest at this moment.

At the Rivergate they paused while a large wagon pulled by a pair of oxen came into the city, moving forward again when the guard nodded in their direction. The road was still too busy to move at more than a walk as they turned northward, but once they were past the warehouses and other buildings they would be able to quicken the pace. Intent on moving safely through the throng of people, they didn't notice another rider who passed through the gate behind them, one who continued to ride a discreet distance behind.

The triplets had almost reached the end of the long row of buildings when Jäna moved her pony forward to ride beside her oldest brother and said, "You've gone off."

"What?" Jared replied, startled. "I've spoiled?"

"No, that is not what I meant." Jäna gave him a considering look and then continued. "I mean you have gone on, moved on, beyond how we were when we left Tehryn for Christmas."

Jared concentrated on the road ahead, not quite sure what he should say.

"And you are never coming back, not to how we were before," Jäna continued. "You are happy here."

"Would you rather we were not?" Jared asked, turning to look at her.

"No, not really, but I feel left behind."

Justin, sensing that this was not the normal banter between his brother and sister, urged his pony forward to Jäna's other side. They had passed the last of the buildings and there were fewer people now.

"Are you unhappy?" Jared asked.

"Not unhappy, just…." Jäna stopped, looked down at her reins for moment and then said, "Missing."

"Missing?" Justin asked.

"Missing out, missing you, missing what used to be, missing _everything_."

His sister's sincerity stopped Jared from giving any kind of glib answer.

"Jäna," Justin said, reaching across to grasp her hand. "You know we miss you too."

"When you have time to think about it," she responded dryly. "I seem to have more time for that than you."

"No you don't, but you worry about it more." Jared's triplet brother and sister stared at him, and even Jared seemed surprized at his own insight. Inspired, he plowed on. "You have always been the leader, but you don't have anyone to lead anymore. No one could ever get us into trouble like you could."

"Or back out of it," Justin said with a smile. "Your life is too quiet now."

"So what should I do? Convince Papa to invade Corwyn?"

"I can see it," Jared said. "Jäna knocking on the gates of Castle Coroth and asking if she can come in and take over."

"With a proper curtsey, of course," Justin added.

They all laughed, startling the ponies. As the triplets settled them back into a walk, Jäna asked, "What can I do about it?"

"Be patient," Justin said. "No, seriously," he added as his sister scowled at him. "King Kelson is starting a Deryni _schola_. You can come to the _schola_ when it opens. He appointed Bishop McLain as rector."

"Will His Majesty allow girls to attend?" Jäna asked, managing to sound hopeful and doubtful at the same time.

"Queen Araxie and the Duchess of Corwyn are to be patronesses, and Princess Rothana is assisting Bishop McLain. I doubt that it will be a problem."

"How do you come to know so much about it?"

"I have been delivering messages to the bishop and awaiting answers."

"It is all part of being a page, you know." Jared grinned wickedly at his sister.

"Jared de Tehryn…," she began.

Quickly her brother scanned the road ahead of them. "Catch me if you can, little sister!"

Jared urged his pony into a canter and was quickly followed by the others. Mindful of the muddy conditions, they went no faster, reining in at the far corner of the city wall. There they dismounted after deciding to walk the ponies for a bit before turning back.

There were trees along both sides of the road now, and there were large patches of mud that the triplets either walked around or picked their way carefully through. Soon they reached a large, wide pool of mud and water that stretched across the road.

"I think it is time to turn back," Justin said.

Jäna looked down at her gown. "I think I have enough mud already without trying to wade through that."

As they began to turn around, two riders approached from the far side of the road. The triplets moved their ponies to one side to give the riders room to pass. Jared took no particular note of the riders other than the fact that they were older boys, until they said something to each other and spurred their horses faster, charging them through the pool to splatter mud on triplets and ponies.

"Hey there!" Jared called angrily as the riders stopped and turned toward them. "There was no call for that!"

"Look at all that mud," the first boy said as he leaned forward on his saddle. "We did a fine job of it!"

"Mayhap we could add a little more. No point in leaving it half done," the second boy said, beginning to dismount. "You can still see their faces."

Jared and Justin moved in front of Jäna, their ponies forming an additional barrier to either side of her. There they stood their ground, watching as the first boy dismounted, taking up the reins of both horses as the second boy sauntered toward them.

The older boys were unfamiliar to Jared and Justin. Both wore brown leather jerkins suitable for a day's riding along muddy roads. The hair that showed under their riding caps was neatly trimmed and one boy, the one moving toward the pool of mud, looked to be trying to grow his first moustache. Jared was not pleased to note that each wore a dagger, possibly a squire's dagger, attached to his belt. He judged they were twice his age and more than twice his size.

The boy had reached the edge of pool and stripped off his leather glove, still looking at them and smiling. He bent over to scoop up a handful of mud and muck.

"I would not do that," Jared said as evenly as he could. _"Do not let them near J__ä__na,"_ he sent to his brother.

"_Pass me your reins,"_ Jäna sent to both of them. Quietly they did so and stood ready, far enough apart to give themselves room to maneuver. Jäna eyed a rock at her feet. As a last resort, she thought she could throw it far enough to hit the boy standing with the horses, hard.

"Ladies first?" the boy sneered as he straightened.

"Don't take another step," Justin warned. If he tackled the boy in front of him, they would both end up in the mud, and Jared would have to deal with the remaining boy alone. His pony moved restlessly, sensing Justin's wariness.

"What are you going to do? Turn me into a toad?"

"I would not want to insult the toad," Jäna hissed at him.

As the boy stepped forward, his back foot suddenly slid out from under him and he fell backward into the pool, throwing water and mud well into the air as he slammed against the ground.

The second boy burst into loud laughter, continuing until he had to grip his side with his free hand. "What an ass you are!" he yelled gleefully.

"I'll show you what an ass I am not if you don't come over and help me up!"

"I think not! You will just reach out and pull me in. Here," he moved forward with the horses. "I will toss you your reins and your horse can pull you out." Still laughing, he started to toss the reins forward when his own horse moved sideways and pushed him forward into the pool. With no hope of keeping his footing, the older boy landed almost directly on top of his companion.

Both horses backed away from the commotion that resulted. Furious, the boys wrestled each other while trying to regain footing or handhold, for the moment forgetting the original objects of their torment. Ineffectively they rolled and thrashed, resulting in a thick coating of mud over both.

"This is a good time to leave, I think," Jared said and gave his sister a boost onto her saddle.

"Do you think they will hurt each other?" Jäna asked, more out of politeness than any true concern.

"One can but hope," said a familiar voice behind them.

"Lord Marley!" Justin said, surprised and slightly annoyed that he had not heard the Duke of Corwyn's squire approach on his horse behind them.

Brendan Coris smiled as he acknowledged grimy bows and Jäna's respectful nod. "I agree, it is a good time to leave, although the odds a bit more even now."

"You saw it all?" Jared asked as he mounted his pony.

"I was just a little way back and was about to interfere, when your friends appeared to lose their advantage in addition to their footing."

"I would not call them friends," Justin said darkly.

Jäna looked toward the boys in the mud and then at Brendan and asked with a mischievous glint in her green eyes, "Do you think we should look after their horses for them? They will ruin their saddles with all of that mud."

"A thoughtful point, My Lady," Brendan replied, his own cornflower blue eyes amused. "Saddles are expensive. They will surely thank us for our thoughtfulness after their walk back to Rhemuth."

"Oh, surely," Jared said with a grin.

As Brendan and Jared rounded up the other horses and began to lead them forward, they boys in the mud pool realized the game had changed and, still half-pushing each other back, tried to reach drier ground. They swore at triplets and squire with equal determination and venom.

"Oh dear," Jäna said as they trotted away. "That sounded naughty."

"Dear, innocent sister," Jared replied. "I don't suppose that first fellow fell into the pool totally by accident, did he?"

"I am sure it was just a misstep," Jäna said with a smug smile.

"Nice touch with the horse batting in the second one," Justin said.

"I had nothing to do with that one! I thought you did." Jäna gave him a baffled look. "Or was it you, Jared?"

"I wish I had, but it was not me either."

Three pairs of emerald eyes turned to look at the squire who rode beside them. Brendan smiled broadly and continued forward.

###

Three muddy ponies and riders caught the attention of the guard at the Rivergate as they entered the city wall. Brendan was careful to point out the extra horses and the fact that they could be claimed at the king's stables when their owners came for them. A charge of horse theft was not to be taken lightly, and the guard nodded his understanding. The smells from the stalls in the market square were too enticing to ignore this time through, and Jared bought sweetcakes for all four of them. The woman selling the cakes provided a wet cloth for quick hand and face washing, and Jared left her an extra coin as thanks.

As they turned into the stable yard, the triplets found their father waiting for them, having expected them to return earlier. Dutifully they reported the day's adventure, although avoiding references to toads and clever horses while in the stable yard. Jared noted that his father did not seem surprised that the Earl of Marley had arrived at such an opportune time. Brendan could offer no insight as to the identity of the other boys, though he stated he thought he had seen them in Rhemuth before. After a courteous bow to the baron, he withdrew to look after his own horse. Baron Jerrill agreed they should look after the extra horses as planned, sending along Gavin to help and to make sure word was left that the horses could be claimed from the Baron Tehryn.

No one came forward to claim the horses. In spite of their value and that of the saddles and bridles, the horses remained in the king's stables, cared for at the baron's expense, until they were eventually transferred to the pool of horses available for general use at the castle. The identities of the riders were never established, although there was a report several days later of a small group of riders heading north with two older boys riding pillion. Baron Jerrill was not inclined to pursue the matter further after the triplets confided that there had been a wee bit of magic involved. Nor was he surprised to be summoned by the Duke of Corwyn, who had been informed of the events by his squire. Morgan agreed that it was best not to pursue the matter further, though a discreet watch would be kept for the boys in case they returned to Rhemuth. Both men were disturbed by the taunt of being turned into a toad, and Jerrill agreed to remind his daughter about the importance of discretion.

A few days later, Jäna de Tehryn sat on her bed in the dark, the only illumination the soft glow of the _shiral_ crystal beside the St. Camber medal she held in her hand. The rapport she was sharing with her brothers was so clear it was almost as if they were in the room with her. In the morning she would leave them again to return to Tehryn. It would be a little easier this time, because now she had a goal of her own to pursue.

She would learn everything she could from Lady Amah and her father about magic and everything she could learn about her Tehryn heritage from the scrolls and books in the room below the keep. She would attend the king's Deryni _schola_ and master whatever was put before her. She would share it all with her brothers. They would always be as close as her _shiral_ crystal, and as the_ shiral's_ light dimmed and therapport began to dissolve away, so did her worry about being alone.


End file.
